Severus' Chaos
by SkarahAvariel
Summary: One year after Lily's death, Severus goes through the last remnants of his time as a Death Eater. One of which is a box, a box that will change his life forever, and unleash Chaos into the world. **my first fic ever, so forgive the horrible description**rating just in case**
1. The Box

I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters related to it. I am not JKR.

However, I am looking for someone to beta this, and this is my first fic ever, so be kind.

Decided pairing: Severus + OC, Harry Potter+Luna Lovegood

Beyond those, suggestions are welcome!

Warning: AU craziness, use of mythology, and some sappy fluff just because I can.

Severus stared at the little box. He detested it, this 'gift' from the Dark Lord. The only sign aside from the mark on his arm that bore to remind him of what he'd given Lily up for. Still though, he couldn't let the box go either. Inside it was supposed to be the key to all potions. If only he could get the box open. It seemed like solid polished wood with ornate designs of bubbling cauldrons and cats stirring them. The lack of hinges, key, or lid along with the cats within the carvings were the only oddities. He turned it over in his hands debating whether or not to throw it into the fireplace and be rid of it. It'd been a year since Lily had been killed. He knew he needed to put the past behind him.

He ran a finger across what he figured to be the top of the box and hissed when something pricked him. He brought his finger to his lips, onyx eyes watching as a drop of blood on the surface seemed to sink into the wood. With a faint click the lid popped open from its invisible seam. He hesitated for a moment before lifting it away from the box. What lay inside seemed like some ancient and cruel joke. A key, like some old skeleton key. He huffed and moved to push the box from his lap when the key moved.

Severus stared in shock as the key began to float out of the box. It took another minute for it to register that said key was floating away, right towards the door of his quarters. He hesitated, wondering if he should alert Dumbledore, not that he was fond of the old coot despite his help over the past year. He shook off the thoughts and took off after the key.

It seemed to know where it was going as it led him further down into the dungeons of Hogwarts from his quarters. Deeper and deeper beyond the areas where classes were held, and beyond even it seemed where the elves and the caretaker seemed to venture. At last it slowed at the end of an empty corridor. Severus watched as the key moved to fit itself into the lock of a lone door at the end of the corridor.

He looked around before pulling out his wand and running through every detection spell he knew. Every single one came up clean. With one last sigh, and wand in one hand, he reached for the key, turning it till the click of the lock sounded in the empty hall. He gripped the door knob, pausing for a moment more before turning it and swinging the door open, inwards.

Yes I know it's short, but I want to see if anyone likes this before I bother putting the rest from my head onto my computer.


	2. The Key?

He blinked, staring into the darkness that lay beyond the threshold of the door. For a moment, he was acutely disappointed that this was all it seemed to be before he shook that thought away. With wand in hand he muttered a quick lumos and began to walk forward. Almost immediately torches all around the room sprung to life. He took a step back in surprise before onyx eyes began to survey the room. It was ornate, that much was a given, though he would guess the decorations to date back possibly even as far as the founders themselves. It was what was in the middle of the room though that drew him the most. A woman, she looked to only be sleeping on a bed of pillows. He stepped further into the room, looking about for any clue as to whom the woman was, or why she'd been entombed this deep below Hogwarts. He didn't notice her sitting up until a pillow fell with a soft 'plop' onto the floor.

She was beautiful. Undeniably so. Hair of a deep blue-black that cascaded in soft waves about a pale face. Bright pink lips parted in a sleepy yawn, and long lashes fluttering over amethyst eyes. Her body, curved in all the right places, with a thin silk like dress clinging to her. In fact, she seemed utterly perfect, till he noticed the two tiny black appendages sticking up through her hair. She had the ears of a cat! She stretched, yawned again and then preceded to slip from her bed of pillows, a sleek black tail whipping out from behind her and swaying lazily through the air. She was a good foot shorter than himself, he could tell, and she seemed so delicate, standing there in bare feet and thin black dress against pale skin.

He was not expecting what came next either. She gave a sleepy yawn and then stilled for a moment before sniffing at the air. He watched as she started moving about, sniffing, and getting closer. Amethyst eyes fixed on him, widening before she launched herself at him, and he found his arms full with her slight frame. "You smell like potions! That means you opened my box!" Her voice was like a musical purr, bright and cheerful as it washed over him. "Ooo... And you're tall, dark, and handsome too. I got lucky." He shoved her away, causing a pout to come across her features.

"Who the hell are you?" His voice sounded wavering even to him.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My mortal name is Lilith Pandora Corinthia. My immortal name though is Chaos. I'm the chosen sister of Yggdrasil, also known as the Mother of Magic." She said it all so cheerfully that all he could do was stare at her. So she was insane. No wonder she'd been put to sleep. She was still talking. "And you're the one who opened my box. That means you like potions, a lot. I love potions. I've always wanted to be with someone that liked potions as much as I do. Salazar wasn't too keen on it though. Pity. And as keen as Godric was, he didn't like potions. That and he was too loud for my tastes. Had no patience either, he just had to rush head first into things all the time." So he'd been right about how old everything in the room was. He frowned for a moment before turning away from her.

"So the key to all potions was false then. It's just a strange woman that the founders locked up down here. How am I going to explain this to the Headmaster?" He mused to himself, not even noticing her puttering about the room with a small entourage of houselves, noting things to be packed up and moved. When he came out of his own thoughts on how to tell Dumbledore about these events, it was to find her clinging to his arm, face buried against his shoulder, and the room nearly bare. "What do you think you're doing woman?" She mumbled something against his arm that he couldn't hear. "Try saying it when your face is not buried against my arm."

"Waiting for you to be ready to leave. I'm going with you after all. You opened the box, I'm yours now."

He gaped at her. "Mine?"

She nodded. :"Mhm. That's the enchantment and the oath I swore before I went to sleep. Whomever fit my requirements that opened the box, I would remain with until either they die, or if they do something to piss off my sister enough so to piss me off too. Otherwise, it's pretty much a 'till death do us part' kinda deal, and I can't die."

It took him a bit to process exactly what she was meaning. All he could think of really was Lily. What would she say if she were here now? His breath caught in his throat. Lily was gone, he would not cry though. He would not be weak. He growled slightly and moved to shake her off so he could stalk from the room, but she clung, claws he didn't realize she had, digging in just enough to warn him off of it. He sighed, a hand lifting to pinch the bridge of his nose before he began to walk from the room, her trailing beside him, still clinging. As soon as they were out of the room, the door swung shut, and with a soft click, locked again. The key clattering to the floor un-noticed as the strange pair headed up through the dungeons of Hogwarts.


End file.
